Til Death
by Agent Ari
Summary: To hear such news made my heart sink. I couldn't let her go...just couldn't. How could he do this to me? He knew I need her. No, I wouldn't let him have her. I'd fight for her. I'd do anything to keep her. I promised to keep her safe- and I could nver break promises to her...never.


**I don't own Twilight! I only own the idea for this story!**

**A/N: I know you all probably hate me for starting another story and may already think that I won't finish this one, but I've taken a break from my other stories and have come up with this one DO NOT start flaming me! I will get to my other stories when I come up with a GOOD chapter! Be patient! Anyway, this is…eh I'll let you figure it out for yourselves…please review and I hope you like it! This is sort of a BXE and JXA story…a bit later on in the fanfic though. Enjoy and, again, please review!**

* * *

Prologue: Lonely

Charlie Swan drove slowly down the old road leading to his house, not even two miles away from home. It was humid and hot in Forks, Washington and he drew the windows down quickly. He leaned back as he drove, never taking his eyes off the road like any good driver would.

But something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. He swerved off t he road, parking to the right shoulder and put on his emergency lights before stepping out. A trail of broken shrubs and chunks of metal led into the forest and he followed quickly. Red metal. Thoughts of Bella flooded his subconscious and he ran faster now, shaking his head in disbelief.

It wasn't Bella.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he walked up to a ledge. Peering down into a ravine, he saw a red Mazda nose down in the little creek. He stepped closer to the edge, leaning over to see if there were any survivors.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" he called.

There was no answer.

He slid down into the ravine and stepped up to the driver's door. There was no one inside. Charlie was about to turn when a piercing wail filled his ears. There was a survivor.

A tiny one.

Reaching through a broken window and unlocking the door, Charlie saw something move under a light pink blanket. It was a baby. She couldn't be more than six months old. Raven black hair adorned her head, her face flushed pink from crying. She looked malnourished and may have been there for…who knows how long?

Charlie gently pulled the baby out of the car before looking around again. He called out a few times, but no one had answered. Without a second thought, he took the baby back to his cruiser and turned around, driving back toward the police station.

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"Have a good night, Mrs. Newton!"

She yelled back a "You too!" just as I began driving out of the parking lot. _Please, Charlie…don't have burnt the house down…_ I pleaded in my head. I'd worked overtime without telling him and there were no leftovers from the fish fry Harry had left us.

I pulled up to the house, raising an eyebrow. Charlie's cruiser wasn't where it usually was. There were no lights on in the house. He wasn't home yet. After a moment of thinking, I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the police station, wondering what was keeping him.

"Dad?" I called, stepping inside the small building.

"In here, Bells! Oh...c'mon now…stop squirming!" he said, a loud whimper following after.

Curiosity got the best of me and I peered over from behind the corner, raising an eyebrow at the sight. _My_ dad sat at his desk, _attempting_ to _feed_ a _baby_. This day just keeps getting weirder…the first time, Mike asked me out- again.

"Whose baby is that?" I asked, stepping up to take the baby in my arms, putting the bottle in her mouth. She drank the content of the plastic bottle hungrily, her incredibly blue eyes drooping some. I awed silently as I watched her reach out a dimpled hand to "hold" the bottle. My dad stood and walked over to us, brushing her curly black hair from her face. "Found her about two miles away from home. I took her to the hospital and she was taken care of, but from the documents I found…" he sighed, shaking his head, "there were no signs of her parents."

"What's her name?" I asked, never taking my eyes from her.

"Mary Alice Brandon, but we've been calling her Alice. She seems to like it more than Mary."

"What about her family? Does she have any?"

He shrugged, "Judging from her parents' files…no…not that we know of, but she'll be staying with us until any come to take her."

I was about to speak when Alice began fussing. I handed Charlie the now empty bottle before laying her over my shoulder, patting her back in rhythm. She burped in my ear, but I could only smile. I liked the idea of having Mary Alice stay with us. How much trouble could such a cute baby cause?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the prologue! I added Bella's POV as well. Please don't comment and tell me how bad I am at writing from Bell's POV. I know it's bad. But please tell me if you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot to me ****:]**


End file.
